Fun in the forest
by I luv Gary MOFO Oak
Summary: On his way to meet Gary, Ash's hat gets stolen by a Pokemon, he chases it into the woods and gets a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Gary & Paul:**

Paul didn't think he was gay, he enjoyed having sex with girls and he had been with many girls on his travels, he had never been with a guy before but had thought about it. The first guy to catch Pauls attention in that way was his rival the dense young trainer Ash Ketchum.

Paul met Ash in sinoh when they were both 16, Paul looked and acted older than Ash but Ash was in fact 3 months older than Paul, everytime he saw Ash since their first battle, he just wanted him, he wanted to make Ash his, he couldn't explain it but he just had a strong desire to bend Ash over and fuck him right in front of his friends.

One time he came so close to doing it, he was searching for a strong pokemon in a forest in sinoh, he had heard rumors of a powerful pokemon that would attack and beat any trainer that entered into it's territory, this was just the type of pokemon Paul wanted.

Paul stood in plain sight making as much noise as he could, having his electivire destroy some trees as part of training, waiting for the pokemon to appear and attack he heard a noise from the bushes behind him, looking hopeful he told electivire to prepare for battle.

Instead of the pokemon he wanted, Ash came running through a bush and smashed right into Paul knocking him to the ground falling on top of him, Paul liked the feeling of Ashes body on his but he prefered to be on top and in control, so he rolled over pinning Ash to the floor.

Ash was unable to move under Paul, struggling like a fish out of water he was powerless, Paul was too strong for Ash and he loved it, he thought of all the things he could do to his rival, this was the first time they were alone and in a secluded place but before he had a chance to act on these lustful feelings, Ash screamed "BEEDRILL"

Paul turned to see what Ash was running from, a swarm of Beedrill emerged from the bush, stingers at the ready, Paul pushed himself off of Ash and stood tall, Shouting to his Electivire, "ThunderBolt, Now !"

The Electivires powerful attack hit all the Beedrill and they turned and flew off the way they came from, Ash stood up and smiled at Paul, "Hey, thanks Paul"

"Pathetic" sneered Paul walking over to Ash, he pushed Ash back until he was against a tree, turned him around, grabbed both his hands, put them together and held them down with ease using just his left hand. He pressed his body up against Ashes. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, trying to control himself.

Although he wanted to take Ash right there and then, he didn't feel like having Ashes friends walk in on them, so he decided to interrogate him first. "P-Paul, waht are you doing" Ash said helplessly trying to break free. "You're even weaker than your pokemon are, it's pathetic" laughed Paul.

"What did you say? let go off me and I'll show just how weak we are" Ash shouted thrashing about, Paul pushed himself closer to Ash, he could feel his arousal as his pants tightend and just hoped Ash hadn't noticed this yet.

"I'll let you go, when you tell me exactly what you're doing here interupting my training with a swarm of Beedrill" "Well" said Paul, "I'm waiting"

"Where are your friends and pokemon, huh?"

"We got seperated" said Ash still struggling "Attacked by some crazy pokemon, I fell into the Beedrill nest" Paul got interested now for 2 reasons, 1, it would seem Ash was all alone and clearly helpless, Paul could easily do what he wanted to Ash and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

The 2nd reason was the crazy pokemon Ash spoke of, maybe he could lead him to where it was but what did Paul want more, to offically make little Ashy his bitch, or to catch himself a new powerhouse, this was really a hard choice for Paul, if it were anyone but Ash he would choose the pokemone instantly.

But there was just something about Ash that appealed to Paul and an opportunity like this may not come up again, Ashes struggling was just getting Paul more arroused, with every movement Ash made his ass would rub against Pauls concealed and hardening package.

With his pants tighter than ever Paul chose Ash over the pokemon, he moved his head close to Ashes and breathed on Ashes next, he started moving his hand toward Ashes zipper and moved into to lick his neck at the same time, when Electivire jumped up avoiding a hyperbeam.

Paul thought, if there is a god, he has a sense of humor, waiting for Paul to make his choice, then DENIED, here's your pokemon instead. He threw Ash to the floor and focused his attention on the pokemon.

"Electivire, thunder punch" Paul looked down at Ash, "What are you still doing here, get lost, I don't need you getting my way" "JUMP ELECTIVIRE"

"What are you looking at, go find you little friends" Paul barked. He turned from Ash for the last time, watching Electivire and the pokemon he had heard so much about, it was a Garchomp. It was rare to see one of these in the wild and since Paul lost out on having his way with Ash he wanted this pokemon more than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Paul stood staring at a now 18 year old Ash from across the pokemon center, he couldn't believe it had been two years since he'd seen Ash**.**

"I can't believe I let that pokemon and Ash slip away in the same five minutes"

"Two long years and that weak loser has plagued my mind for most of it, losing to him, him of all people at the sinoh league, god I'm pathetic, how could such and weak person and trainer beat me, he relys on pure luck and determination, no strategy, just luck and a few decent moves. I have to give him some credit, he was the only person in the league to beat Tobias's Darkrai"

"But still the most predictable person I've ever battled and the one battle we had that actually meant something and he wins, for the first time."

Pauls blood boiled, he wasn't sure what he wanted more, to fuck Ash like he always thought about, or to strangle him. He ket eyes fixed on Ash looking over every inch of his body, he looked a little buffer than before.

Paul smirked "Bet I can still pin him down with ease" he thought to himself. Paul decided then he would become a stalker, follow Ash until he's in a secluded place and do everything he's thought about doing to him. No excuses, he'd do EVERYTHING he wanted to and he would make Ash like it. "He's not gonna walk for weeks" Paul whispered to himself, smirking.

Paul walked outside the pokemon center and waited just inside the forest, when he saw ash he was dropping off all his pokemon but hopefully he wouldn't wait around in the center all day. He was sure he heard nurse joy say it would take a few hours.

Paul took off his backpack and jacket then threw the jacket in the bag and slung it back over his shoulder, after about fithteen minutes of waiting Ash walked out of the center took a breath of fresh air and started to walk down the path that would take him into town.

Paul expected Ash would take the path and a plan to lure him deep into the forest, knowing Ashes destination Paul ran deeper into the forest, always knowing where the path was. Once he found a place secluded that was pretty far off the beaten path, Paul threw out a pokepall and his Honchkrow appeared.

"Go to the path and take Ashes hat, then fly back here, slow enough for him to follow" Honchkrow let out a squack and flew off in the direction of the path. Paul hadn't spent much time with Ash, but saw how much his hats seemed to mean to him so he figured this was as good a plan as any.

Waiting for his loyal pokemon to return Paul pulled off his shirt and threw it down, it was a scorching hot day and he knew it would come off eventually. Paul had clearly been working out, his tanned and muscular body shone in the sunlight that slipped through the leaves. His abs were rock hard and his arms were so big, it wasn't hard to see how he'd gotten with so many woman on his travels.

He thought of how many he'd been with since his first time with a man was drawing closer, he mentally counted and got to twenty three when a huge smirk crossed his face, "number twenty four" he said aloud "Ashes coordinator friend" He couldn't remember her name but didn't really care. His only reason for sleeping with her was because he thought her and Ash were a couple.

She may have had feelings for him but ash was oblivious and seemed to have no interest in her, so Paul decided there was no point bragging, he didn't want to look stupid bragging about something Ash wouldn't care about.

"Hey, come back here, gimme my hat damn it" Honchkrow dropped the hat a few feet in front of Paul, he returned the pokemon to the pokeball with a simple "Good job"

Paul stood behind a tree hidden as Ash came running from the direction Honchkrow had just flown in from. He stood over his hat panting hard out of breath from the running, Paul looked at his prey turned on by the sound of his breathing and at having Ash in a similar position as he did two years ago. This time nothing would stop Paul from getting what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Paul picked his shirt up off the ground and twisted it till it was suitable to make a blindfold, he slowly and quielty crept over to Ash who had bent down to pick his hat up, Paul tilted his head looking at Ash's ass in those tight jeans. He bit his bottom lip and kept walking to his prey.

He put his shirt around his neck so both his hands would be free, Ash stood up arms at his side and Paul lunged at him, grabbing each of Ash's wrists, he pulled his hands behind and his back and quickly forced Ash forward into the tree, just like two years ago.

"What the hell, hey who is that, what are you doing"

Paul said nothing just smirked at the panic in Ash's voice, he thrust his groin against Ash's ass pushing him right into the tree, he then pushed all of his weight against Ash and let go of his hands, Ash immediatly started to try and get free but Paul was simly too strong for him, he didn't need his hands, his body held Ash firmly in place easy enough.

He took the shirt from around his neck and covered Ash's eyes with it, double notting it to make sure it wouldn't come loose. Like two years before Paul took both of Ash's hands and held them against the tree using just his left.

He pulled of Ash's shirt and re-restrained his hands. He licked Ash's neck slowly, his tounge barely making contact with Ash's soft skin. He nibbled on Ash's ear a little, then went back to his neck, soflty kissing and licking.

Ash let out a little moan at the last kiss and then said "G-Gary?" "Is that you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Sreamed Paul, in his head of course, "Who the fuck is Gary", he thougt

At this Paul was filled with anger and jealousy and he became even more angry because he was jealous. Who the fuck was gary? and why the fuck would he be licking Ash's neck?

He decided he would continue and say nothing, see if Ash say anything else about "Gary"

He ran his fingers slowly up Ash's chest, like with the kisses and licking barely touching him, just teasing him. "I'll make you forget all about this Gary" Paul thought.

He turned Ash around so his back was against the tree now, still holding his hands tight. He licked Ash's lips and gave him small kisses, then very lightly bit down on Ash's bottom lip. At this Ash opened his mouth and Paul didn't hesiate, letting go of Ash's lip and sticking his tounge in his mouth instead.

To his suprise and delight, Ash was kissing him back, the delight went away rather quickly, remembering Ash probably still thought he was this Gary character. He was enjoying himself too much to care tho. Ash's lips were so soft and his tounge tasted sweet like honey.

After a few minutes of kissing Paul raised Ash's head and started to kiss at Ash's adams apple and all around the front of his neck, Ash let out another little moan, Paul worked his way down to Ash's nipple, swirling his tounge around it and nibbling.

"Ah that feels great, don't stop" Paul pulled away from Ash's nipple

"Nooo, please, keep going" Paul felt his dick grow bigger at the sound of Ash begging him to keep going, even if he thought Paul was someone else, what he was doing was getting Ash going and he'd only just begun.

He done as his rival asked and went back to his nipple, licking, kissing, biting with a little more force than before, Ash let out a few more moans and then squirmed a little bit, Paul thought he knew what the problem was and with his free hand he unzipped Ash's jeans and pulled off his belt. Ash let out a relaxed sigh as his cock was freed from the uncomfortable tightness that was his jeans. "Thanks, that feels much better" Said Ash smiling and tilting his head back as Paul worked on his other nipple, fresh new moans slipping through Ashs lips.

Paul slip off his own pants now since like Ash, it was getting uncomfortable, let them drop to his ankles and moved back u to Ash's mouth for more sweet tasting kisses, he licked his fingers and continued to play with Ash's nipples while tounging him again.

"You're such a great kisser" Ash said when Paul stopped to get some air. Paul smirked and bent down licking Ash from his belly button all the way up to his chin and then back in into Ash's mouth.

He took a step forward closing the small gap between them, rubbing his groin against Ash's and sticking his hand down that back of his boxers giving his ass a good squeezing. "Enjoy these moments of gentle touching" Paul thought "You'll be screaming my name when I'm deep inside you and I wont be gentle then"

Paul licked his smirking lips then went back to kissing Ash, but quickly got bored, he pulled Ash's boxers down as much as he could with his hand and used his feet to push them down to his ankles.

Paul reached for his bag with his feet, making sure to keep a tight hold on Ash's hands, he managed to pull it to him, he looked around until he found a long piece of rope he had used as part of his pokemons training.

He turned Ash around put his hands behind his back and tied them up nice and tight. "kinky" Ash giggled. Paul turned Ash around again took a step back and looked at Ash's fully naked body his eyes filled with lust. He dropped down to his knees immediatly and started licking at Ash's head. He grabbed Ash's cock firmly and pulled back his foreskin as far as it would go, Ash gave a little moan of pleasure and pain, Paul licked swirling his tounge around and around, then pressed his lips against the reddening head.

He finally let go of Ash's cock, much to the relieve of the young man who thought he was going to end up pulling the skin off his dick like it was a banana. Paul licked from base to tip, three times before sticking half of Ash's cock into his mouth, he sucked on Ash for five minutes before getting pissed of by the mention of a certain someones name.

"Oh Gary, when you said you needed to see me I had no idea it could be this fun" "You're fucking incredible" Paul consider biting off Ash's cock or punching him the throat but decided against it. He had yet to have his fun after all. "I'm almost coming, Ah god"

Paul stopped immediatly "Awww come on, that's not fucking fair" whined Ash

Paul stood up, placed his hands on Ash's shoulders and pushed down, Ash got down on his knees and soon felt something brushing against his lips. He stuck his toung out and licked at it for a while, then opened his mouth for Paul, whom he still believed was Gary.

Paul held the bulk of his thick 8 and half inch cock in his hand, letting Ash start out with just a taste, Paul rested his hand on Ash's head, took a step closer to Ash and let him get a couple more inches in his mouth. Ash was now sucking on just over half of Pauls cock and loving it, Paul took one final step closer and with a light thrust, Ash was dee throating Pauls rather massive cock.

Ash took every inch down his throat without complaint, slighty gagging when Paul sped up his thrusting, he pulled all the way out and let Ash get some air. Preparing for the grand event, Paul changed Ash's position, he untied Ash's hands and put him all fours.

Ash was nervous thinking he was about to have Gary deep inside him, the real point of no return, everything up until now seemed like nothing, Ash wasn't sure if he was ready to take the next step. He was suprised when he felt the familiar feel of Pauls cock brushings against his soft lips again. But gladly started sucking it, happy that it was at his mouth and not his ass.

Once again Paul was thrusting into Ash's mouth, watching his rival deepthroat his throbbing member with a smile on his face, he pushed as far as he could into Ash's mouth and hel it there for about ten seconds before fully pulling out. Ash took around the same amount of time to catch his breath before retaking the cock into his moutch.

This time Paul pulled out half way five times and thrusted back in, Ash almost gagging again, taken by suprise at the change in pace. Ash was taking longer to catch his breath this time and Paul took this opportunity to take Ash by suprise again.

He crept around behind Ash, got down on His knees, got as close as he could, put his right hand at Ash's waist and used his left to direct his cock into Ash's hole. Without lubing Ash with saliva or getting him ready with his fingers, Paul pushed the tip into Ash and before he could say a word, thrusted hard.

Pauls face lit up at the pleasure from his first thrust and from the loud moan from Ash, he pulled all but his head out and once again thrusted, a little harder than the first. Ash moaned loudly again and squeaked after the moan, Paul held back a laugh and for the third time pulled and thrusted, again with a little more force than before.

Paul grabbed Ash's erect cock with his Left hand and started to jerk him, syncing his jerks with his thrusts. As with the thrusting each jerk was harder than the last. He pulled Ash's foreskin so far back Ash let out a cry of pain, he held it like that and gave five quick thrusts all as hard as the last. He heard Ash moaning "I'M COMMING"

Paul squeezed the to of Ash's cock hard, preventing his rival from coming. He thrusted into Ash again and again and again, Ash's moans becoming louder as he felt his cock was going to explode. "Oh god, please Gary, just let me come" *Thrust*, *thrust*, *thrust*

Paul reached at Ash's blindfold with his right hand and took it off. Ash opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, he turned expecting to see his spikey haired childhood friend and rival, insead he saw Paul.

Looking into Ash's eyes Paul thrusted as hard as he could. He saw Ash's eyes roll to the back of his head and watched his mouth contort as the moan escaped.

"P-Paul, you," "you're the one who" The look on Ash's face was priceless

_Paul who hates me_

_Paul who called me pathetic everytime i saw him_

_Paul who fucked Dawn (Ash overheard her tell May, said it was the most amazing sex, he laughed when he heard that, now he knew Dawn meant it)_

_Paul who lured me here, just to, to fuck me?_

_Paul who gave me the most amazing sex I will probably ever have in my life_

"Why would yo...?" *Thrust, thrust thrust* "Oh fuck me"

"You've got a real dirty mouth Ash" *Thrust*

After another moan Ash began to plead.

"Please Paul, please to let me cum, I can't take this anymore, I feel like I'm going to explode"

"You should've thought about that, before you called me Gary, who the fuck is Gary, huh?"

Paul started thrusting into Ash continuously now, no breaks just constant thrusting and the occassioanl slap of the ass.

Ash blushed, he really didn't know why he thought it was Gary, "maybe becuase he said he had something importanted he wanted to talk to me about" he thought, "or maybe because he was always stonger than me and pinning me down to prove it"

"Even the last time I saw him he pinned me to a wall, he had a crazy look in his eye like he was gonna fuck me but he just asked if i was into May, Asked if I was ok with hooking up with her"

"What do i have to do, for you to let go of my dick Paul?"

"Please, I I'll do anything you want"

Paul smirked, "You can start by screaming my name"

Ash did as told and instead of just moans he screamed Pauls name, but it wasn't enough.

Paul, pulled out of Ash fully and displayed his strength by flipping ash over casually with one hand, not releasing his cock. He bent down at Ash's feet, pulled his legs over his shoulders, Pushed his cock back into Ash and resumed his thrusing, looking into Ash's eyes as he did.

He could see Ash's eyes were watering in both pain and pleasure, Ash might not admit but he loved every minute of this. Paul leant over and started kissing Ash, Ash was hesitant, now knowing it was Paul's lips that gently carressed his earlier, he grabbed Pauls neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"Ash, if you want me to let you go, all you have to do is make a promise and know that if you break it, I will beat the shit out of you" Paul looked into Ash's eyes as he said this, Ash knew he was serious, he wasn't exactly the joking around type and looking at his body, "damn he has a sexy body" thought Ash, looking at his body he knew Paul could easily beat Ash into a pulp.

"What's the promise" Ash asked, fear in his eyes.

"Simple" Said Paul, "Anytime you and me are in the same region, we have to meet up at somewhere, let's say every week or two" Paul smirked, "and when we do, i get to fuck you any way i want to"

Ash thought about it for a minute, the truth is, he loved every second of what Paul had been doing to him, for the first time he felt alive outside of a pokemon battle, he would love for Paul to fuck him every night.

"Ok"Said Ash, trying to sound like he was forced into it.

"Good" Said Paul and he gave Ash one final hard thrust filling his insides with cum, letting go of Ash's cock at the same time, so his cum exploded all over his chest, Pauls chest and even some on Pauls face.

"Now, lick that off me" Paul pulled out of Ash and rolled over panting, he wasn't going to tell Ash but that was the best fuck off his life, Ash was tighter than any girl he'd been with and he could be as rough as he wanted with him.

Ash climbed on top of Paul and started licking off his own cum off his rivals very buff sweating chest and he enjoyed this almost as much as the sex, he saw some on Pauls lips and moved up kissing him to get it off.

After having Ash lick every drop of cum off him like a good little bitch boy, Paul got dressed and left the words, looking back at Ash. "I'll see in three days, at the golden towe tourny"

"Bye Paul, see you then"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ash finally arrived at random name town to meet Gary. He was only an hour late.

"Hey Ashy-Boy"

"You took your time" Said Gary, smirking down at his slighter shorter, younger rival.

"Yea, sorry, ran into someone i knew, and uhh, caught up" Ash, hoped Gary wouldn't ask too many questions and figure out what happend, he didn't think Gary would ever let him live it down and if he found out Ash thought it was him. Dear god.

"Ok cool" Gary said with a smile, "anyways what I wanted to see you about". Gary wasn't his same confident self now, he couldn't even look at Ash.

"Yea" said Ash, you said it was important.

"It is, it's just hard to say" "uh, Ash"

Ash looked up at Gary staring in his eyes wondering what was mkaing him act so weird.

"Ok here goes, Ash, I'm gay and I'm in love with you, madly in love, always have been, even when we were kids I think I knew, I told misty since we've been hanging out recently and she said she always got that feeling from us both. If you don't feel the same way I undertand or if you need time, I just had to tell you. I, Gary Oak, love you, Ash ketchum"

Ash stares blankly at Gary thinking about everything that happened today, unsure of what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I took oh sooo long updating, I just rushed through this, hopefully it's good enough.**

**Chaptah 5:**

Five long minutes passed in silence, Ash just staring wide eyed at the older teen. For Gary it felt like an eternity but for Ash, Gary's words were stuck on repeat in his head and he wasn't even aware that any time had passed at all.

_I Gary Oak, Love you Ash ketchum. I Gary Oak, Love you Ash ketchum. I Gary Oak, Love you Ash ketchum. I Gary Oak, Love you Ash ketchum I Gary Oak, Love you Ash ketchum. I Gary Oak, Love you Ash ketchum. _

"Ash? Ash, are you ok?" Gary placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, concerned for his seemingly catatonic friend.

"I had sex with Paul" Ash blurted out without meaning too. He slapped his hand over his mouth, wishing he could cram the words back in.

Gary removed his hand from Ash's shoulder and took a step back, he looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

Ash felt so guilty looking at Gary now, he looked both surprised and hurt, the pain behind Gary's eyes was too much, Ash was almost in tears seeing his old rival look this way because of something he had done.

Emotion was never something Gary showed and moments after bearing his heart and soul to Ash, allowing him self to be vulnerable for the first time. Ash stabs his heart with those five words.

_"Omg what the hell is wrong with me, Gary confessing his love, gotta be the hardest thing he could ever do and to a guy, not just any guy but his best friend GAAAHHH. He puts so much on the line and I just blurt that out. IDIOT."_

"Gary, I-I" Not finding words appropriate, Ash just closed the gap between Gary and him self, reached his hand up around Gary's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their first kiss.

"I swear I will explain everything, Paul means nothing to me, less than nothing but you, I -l love you too" Ash turned very red at his last words and looked down at his feet.

"Aww You so adorable when you're embarrassed, Ashy boy" Ash looked up to see the famous Gary Oak smirk and his gorgeous emerald eyes, pain free, staring down at him.

"Jerk" Gary pulled Ash into a very tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Lets get inside" Gary said gesturing to the hotel behind him.

"In a minute, I want to enjoy this hug some more" Ash looked up at Gary with puppy dog eyes and Gary couldn't refuse him, so he wrapped his arms back around Ash and waited for him to be ready.

Ash and Gary sat at the edge of the bed in Gary's hotel room. Ash had spent the last ten minutes calming Gary down, having just recounted his days events. The fact that Ash thought Paul was Gary did not make Gary feel better about the situation.

"C-can we please just try to forget about him" Ash pleaded with Gary "I don't want the start of our relationship to be ruined by that perv"

" I ju.. it's just hard, Ash, I've wanted you for so long and I always thought we'd be each others first... and last"

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Ash screamed his face contorting with shock.

"First guy, idiot" Gary rolled his eyes at Ash's outburst. "I've been with girls, just they never really did it for me." Gary walked over to the window looking out at the stars. "But you, whenever I'm around you, my whole body feels like it's on fire"

"The truth is, one of the reasons I was always a jerk to you, was because I kind of got turned on seeing you angry." Gary scratched the back of his head, an embarrassed look on his face"

Ash however looked serious. "What were the other reasons?" Ash asked in a low voice, milky brown eyes fixed on Gary's pools of emerald.

"W-what?"

"You said that was one of the reasons you were a jerk to me, what were the others?"

"I was scared of losing you, I even kept my gramps and sis at arms length, when we were little kids you were my best friend, back then we were like brothers and then my mom left, choosing work over me and daisy. I pushed you away because I was scared you would leave me like she did."

Ash walked over to Gary and wrapped his arms around him tight, resting his head on Gary's chest. "Never, your stuck with me now"

The two moved over to the bed laying down, without saying a word, just holding each other.

Ash moved his hand under Gary's shirt, feeling his lovers warm firm abs, he kept moving his hands up until he reached Gary's nipple. Brushing his index finger in circles over Gary's nipple, he waited for Gary to make a move.

Gary rolled over and immediately buried his face in Ash's neck, soft moans escaped the younger teens lips. Gary pushed himself off of Ash briefly to get the annoying shirt out of his way.

Gary pulled off his own shirt and threw it to the floor, much to Ash's delight, before Ash could fully take in the glorious sight before him, Gary was once again attacking his neck, while running his left hand over Ash's delicious tanned body.

More adorable moans came from Ash's soft lips, driving Gary crazy, such dirty noises from the innocent looking teen, Gary moved his hand down and palmed Ash's groin, earning the loudest moan so far.

Gary, once more rolled over, so Ash was now on top of him, he pulled the younger teen down and whispered in his ear "Your turn Ashy boy, excite me"

The first thing Ash did, was pull off his own jeans, freeing his throbbing erection from the uncomfortable tightness and pitching a tent in his black boxers giving Gary something to look at.

Ash got a devilish smile on his face, he placed his middle and index fingers in his mouth and slowly sucked on them, he turned his back on Gary but looked over his shoulder to keep eye contact.

He slipped his boxers down revealing his sweet little ass, bent over so his entrance was visible, then moved his fingers to his entrance, rubbing his middle finger around his pink hole.

Gary's eyes widened and his cock was harder than it had ever been in his life, he bit down on his bottom lip and as Ash inserted the finger and let out a soft moan, he let out a moan himself as he came in his pants at the sight of it.

Ash removed his finger and pulled his boxers back up. He crawled over to the older teen and helped him out of his jeans, once the jeans were out of the way Ash licked at his lovers neglected member through his wet boxers.

Not wanting to tease him for too long Ash pulled the boxers down with his teeth and swiftly licked at Gary's head, lapping up all the cum. Keeping his eye's on Gary, he licked from base to tip, softly kissing his head.

"GOD PLEASE ASH JUST SUCK ME ALREADY"

At those words Ash took all 8 inches of his lover into his mouth and begun sucking hard and humming, it was amazing how turned on Ash was by Gary's begging.

Using every ounce of will power he had Gary pushed himself up and pulled Ash off his cock, not wanting to cum again so soon. He snaked his arms around the younger teens waist pulling him in tight. Their bodies pressed against each other.

Gary kissed Ash again, no fight for dominance, Ash allowed Gary's tongue to take control and explore the younger teens mouth. The brunette, gripped Ash's hips and threw him down on the bed, looking down at his tanned body once more with hunger in his eyes.

Gary dragged his tongue from navel, to nipple then up to his collar bone and neck, enjoying every little noise Ash made. The older teen locked his emerald pools on Ash's so innocent looking face, bringing three fingers to Ash's lips.

Ash eagerly licked and sucked the long pale fingers of his older lovers. He couldn't wait to have Gary inside him, with every lick and suck he made small seductive moans, just to drive the older teen crazy.

The brunette pulled his fingers from Ash's soft lips and put his left leg up on his shoulder, he stared down at his raven haired lovers entrance and for a brief second, hate filled his mind, hate for Paul the person who took Ash's innocence.

He pushed this thought from his mind and allowed the lust to take over again, licking his lips, his pressed his first finger against Ash's entrance and slid it in, this earned him a small squeak from his younger lover, he quickly slid a second and then a third finger.

After just a few seconds of being finger fucked, Ash was begging Gary to fuck him and as adorable and sexy as Ash's begging was, he wanted in so bad he didn't even bother teasing the young raven, he just pulled out his fingers, slung the ravens other leg over his shoulder and pulled him in tight.

The brunette spat on his hand and coated his hard arousal, locking his sharp emerald eyes onto the ravens milky brown, he pushed himself in slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside his tanned raven.

The heat felt incredible and Gary was barely able to control himself, as soon as Ash gave him a small nod, he pulled out all but the head, then thrust back in hard. "Fuck Ash, you're s-so tight ahhh"

"Nngh don't stop ahhh, n-never s-stop" Ash clawed at Gary's back and moaned as his sexy brunettes thrust became faster, he had found Ash's sweet spot and was directing evey thrust at it.

Gary reached down and squeezed Ash's throbbing cock, eliciting even more moans from the younger teen, Ash lost all control and exploded, covering both his and Gary's chests with his hot seed, screaming Gary's name.

"Fucck" Gary Moaned As Ash's walls closed around him, his hot seed filled the younger teen, both panting hard, Gary collapsed onto Ash's chest. He rolled off of Ash and onto his side, only to have Ash roll half on top of him moments later, wrapping his arm's around his older lover, snuggled together sleepily.

"Love you" Ash panted out

"love you more, Ashy, my Ashy"

**Kind of made Ash uncharacteristically slutty at one point but I had too, was so delicious.**

**Will probably take me forever to upload more, where Paul will return, possibly more psychotic than ever. I find myself distracted in my free time, reading Naruto fics, so who knows.**


End file.
